1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat structure for a vehicle which is provided with a seat adjusting mechanism such as a seat back reclining adjuster or a seat cushion vertical adjuster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many seats for vehicles, particularly front seats of automobiles, are provided with seat adjusting mechanisms such as a seat back reclining adjuster, a seat cushion vertical adjuster, etc. These adjusting mechanisms are generally actuated with lever- or dial-type handles which project from the seats. In many cases, dial-type handles are adopted for mechanisms which enable stepless adjustment.
In the case of a seat adjusting mechanism which is actuated with a dial-type handle, if this handle is disposed at a position at which it may interfere with an occupant restraining webbing of a seatbelt system, there is a fear of the webbing deeply entering the gap defined between the handle and a cover member provided to conceal a mechanism portion of the adjusting mechanism.
To solve such problem, the prior art disclosed in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 141847/1984 proposes a reclining system for a vehicle such as that shown in FIG. 4. In this system, a cover member 50 which conceals a mechanism portion has a projecting wall 54 which projects in such a manner as to surround the peripheral side surface of a handle 52.
This conventional system, however, has the disadvantage that the range within which the handle 52 can be gripped is reduced to A shown in FIG. 4, which deteriorates the operability of the handle 52. In order to overcome this disadvantage, if the thickness of the handle 52 is increased as shown by the one-dot chain line in FIG. 4 so as to enlarge said range to B, it becomes impossible, in many cases, to ensure a satisfactory clearance between the handle 52 and a structural member of the vehicle which is located on the outer side of the seat.